


To be young (And in love)

by aryablakes



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Falling In Love, Pre-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “Have your hands always been bigger than mine?” Nico said, looking down at their hands, joined together on top of their bed.Karolina smiled, squeezing their hands, “As long as I can remember.”Turning to look at each other, smiles wide on their faces.





	To be young (And in love)

**Author's Note:**

> so in parts they're kids and in other parts they're in the house they live in when they run away okay? i thought it'd be cute to show them being in love through their whole lives so ... that's what i did lmao

“Nico, Nico!” Karolina exclaims as she waddled over to Nico.

Nico turned around, a smile wide on her face, “Kara!”

Karolina smiled at her, grasping her hand in her own, admiring the way their hands looked together, her hands were bigger than Nico’s, so her hand looked tiny in hers.

“Tiny!” She decided to voice this to Nico, who smiled at her, gripping her hand tighter, pulling Karolina over to the slide with the others.

They didn’t get on the slide, they sat at the sandbox, making castles and other things in the sand, content.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Have your hands always been bigger than mine?” Nico said, looking down at their hands, joined together on top of their bed.

Karolina smiled, squeezing their hands, “As long as I can remember.”

Turning to look at each other, smiles wide on their faces.

Karolina moved her other hand, wiping at a small cut on Nico’s forehead, dried blood sitting there.

She stood up, removing her hand from Nico’s, and grabs the first aid kit, patching up all of Nico’s small cuts.

Smiling at her girlfriend, Nico grabbed her hand again, the warmth of her lulling her into sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A smile consumed Nico’s face, looking into Karolina’s eyes, she knew they were the prettiest thing she’d ever seen.

She points at Karolina’s eyes, “They’re beautiful.” She says, voice small.

Karolina giggled at her, eyes turning up, sparkling, “Thank you.”

Nico stared at her, unable to look away from her beautiful eyes, a soft smile forming on her face. Pulling at Karolina’s hand, she tugged her into her room and they played until Leslie came over to pick her up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, babe.”

Nico turned over to Karolina, blush dusting her cheeks, “What?” She tries to keep her voice from cracking, it doesn’t work.

“I’m serious! They’re beautiful.” Karolina exclaimed, smile wide on her face, hand reaching for Nico’s.

Nico lets her pull her onto their bed, both of them landing harshly in a pile in the middle, laughing loudly, but quickly dying down, Nico quickly connects their lips, smiles forming on their lips all the while.

\----------------------------------------------------

Karolina ran around her house, voice ringing through out, singing some random pop song she heard on the radio.

Nico ran after her, listening to her singing this song, she knew her voice wasn’t perfect, but Nico thought it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

Running through the house, they couldn’t remember a time they had more fun.

Smiles bright on both of their faces, they were so carefree, happy.

Hands held together, despite the harsh running they kept them together.

They felt in that moment as if they would always be together.

\--------------------------------------------------

Nico looks at her girlfriend laying in their bed alone, eyes closed but not asleep, she could tell.

“Kara?” She whispered walking into the room.

Karolina opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Nico, “Hi.” She says, voice small.

Nico sat down next to her on their bed, placing a warm washcloth on her forehead, hoping it would help with the headaches Karolina had after using her powers.

Nico looks at her girlfriend, taking in all her features, unsure of how she was able to get someone so wonderful to call her own, she had never felt so lucky.

“Can you sing for me?” Karolina asked, breaking the silence they had been in.

Nico smiled down at her, ‘of course’ she says softly. She wracked her brain trying to find a song she knew Karolina liked, settling on a quiet, soft song she’d heard Karolina singing to herself when she was feeling better earlier that day.

Before she was even done singing the song, Karolina was asleep on her chest, Nico smiled to herself, covering them in a blanket, turning their lights off and joining her sleeping girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is love by lana del rey
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
